


Panssiflora

by DonCielo



Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Botom Wei Changze, Bottom Jiang Fengmian, Bottom Lán Qǐrén, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From toxic to healthy, Future pairings!, Incest between Lan Qiren and Madam Lan, Kid fic?, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Miscarriage, Some Humor, Top Cangse Sanren, Top Yu Ziyuan, Unhappy marriages, they are cousins, they had the babies, they norteños, top Madam Lan, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCielo/pseuds/DonCielo
Summary: A glance at the lives of the marriages Cangse-Wei, Yu-Jiang and Lan-Lan.
Relationships: Cángsè Sǎnrén/Wèi Chǎngzé, Jiāng Fēngmián/Yú Zǐyuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Madam Lán/Lán Qǐrén
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Panssiflora

CHAPTER: ZERO

Cangse Sanren comes back home with a new toy every day; this time she bought a stuffy donkey. Before leaving the store she eyed a tiger that she would probably buy tomorrow. ‘’That’s a pretty one’’ Her husband offers when she comes to their room. 

Her heart smiles, kissing Wei Changze on the temple. It was a rough pregnancy and even so, a rough delivery. They had lost two babies in the past, some of their pretty angels didn’t make it to half the pregnancy. ‘’This is for you’’ She says, sitting next to him. ‘’You should be resting!’’ Cangse Sanren tries to admonish him, he only lets out a soft chuckled: he was carrying Cangse Ying on his arms, instead of leaving him in his crib to sleep at.

‘’I need to feel my baby’’ he was terrified of leaving him even for a moment, which was understanding. They almost died before, he needed to feel his warmth as much as Cangse Ying needs his. ‘’Also, he cries every time I tried to put him there, I am not cruel enough to make him cry. I don’t have the heart’’

‘’He’s so tiny’’ Cangse Sanren comments, her own hand looking massive when she grabs her son’s tiny one. ‘’How did he behave today?’’ She asks, sadly she couldn’t stay today at home as he was used to.

‘’Good. He slept a lot’’ With that, Cangse Sanren feels Wei Changze’s body leaning against hers, with his moon and little sun so close to her, she felt the happiest woman on earth, whatever that happened before this moment didn’t exist, or didn’t matter at all.

Right now the cases on her desk could just fuck off; she deserved this, Wei Changze deserved it, after all the difficulties they went through, the least that life owned was this. ‘’You must be hungry, bring the basket and I’ll make you something to eat’’

‘’As if I’ll let you. Just lay there with our precious cherub, yes, just like that’’ She helps her husband to lay on his side, the nest of cheap, red blankets carefully guarding the sleeping baby right next to him. ‘’I’ll cook today! You only need to relax, I’ll do the rest’’ How curious, Wei Changze thought. That was exactly what Cangse Sanren told him before making little Cangse Ying.

However, in the end, Wei Changze accepted her instructions. He was too tired to deny himself anyway, with a soft sigh, he closed his eyes, comfortable and warmth around his first and last child. Cangse Sanren couldn’t help but stare at them, spellbound. She had to protect him with her entire life.

Far from there, very, very far, in the nice side of the city, where poverty was only but a joke of bad taste; of tall buildings, elegant parks, and fancy shops, there was another family called Yu’s. This case was different from the past one since these two young woman and young man were married because of the wishes of their parents, not specifically because they were in love, as Cangse Sanren and Wei Changze.

Jiang Fengmian sleeps on his side, with his shy expression on his face every time his wife came near the room, sadly, Yu Ziyuan slept giving him her back, much to Jiang Fengmian’s sadness. She wasn’t happy with the marriage. She was distrustful, easy to anger but difficult to please. She thought, for unknown reasons, that Jiang Fengmian was about to run away at the slightest chance she gave him.

Therefore Jiang Fengmian gave up on his studies and any other activity that could infuriate his wife. He was at home seven days of the week, hoping he could somehow earn his wife’s trust. ‘’How was your day?’’ Not that it works too well, he thought, Yu Ziyuan still acted cranky towards him, calling him always in a sharp tone with a disapproving glare. ‘’Was it busy?’’ She was currently the head of Yu’ Corporation, she was also leading Jiang’ Industries since she married him and Jiang Fengmian lost any right over his inheritance.

‘’How do you think it was?’’ She said, refusing to turn around and have a conversation like a decent person would do. ‘’Your father let a mess before dying’’ Jiang Fengmian is torn between apologizing or offering his help. He couldn’t do much from home apart from taking care of their children. Yu Yanli was their firstborn, a lovely girl, she was still a toddler, two years older than their second-born, Yu Cheng. ‘’Shouldn’t ask for information you already know. Idiot’’ Yu Ziyuan said, angered.

‘’…Well, it is truth. Father was a messy person when he was alive’’ He was also a good man, however, he used to give up his trust too easily. He believed when people asked him for money for charity reasons, or when he lent money to someone and thought they’ll pay him later. He was a good person, easy to fool, but with a good heart. He wouldn’t probably approve of this marriage if he had known how rude Yu Ziyuan was with his son. ‘’Mother was more disciplined, once…’’

‘’If you have such a mood for chatting, why don’t you go to the next room and talks to the wall instead? I’m trying to sleep here! Zip it!’’ Jiang Fengmian felt a knot burning his throat. He didn’t want this for his marriage. He wanted a friend beyond a wife. He ended up with war at home, sleeping with the enemy every night. He lets a soft sigh that sounds almost like a sob and finally, he turns around, looking at the wall.

Yu Ziyuan hears him, there is remorse at the bottom of her heart; however, she was too proud to say sorry or regret her behavior. After all, Jiang Fengmian was probably only being nice because he was scared of what she could do with the company of his father, not because he genuinely like her; he needed that good company in good shape, that way, he could run away from her with the money that it will be producing soon. She couldn’t allow such a thing to happen.

* * *

Lan Qiren hates sleeping in this new bed. It was too big and cold for himself. ‘’Kids sleep in their beds’’ That doesn’t prevent Lan Huan for climbing clumsily to his bed. Lan Qiren would pretend a fake tone of scolding just for Lan Huan to understand he shouldn’t be here in his parent’s room. ‘’You’re too old for it’’ Despite his attempt at scolding, Lan Huan ignores him anyway and crawls towards his side father’s side. ‘’Too old’’ he repeats but he brushes his hair fondly. The toddler snuggles next to him, tiny arms trying to hug him completely.

Lan Qiren lives alone with his 2-year-old and five-week-old children. He’s married but his wife isn’t particularly an admirer of being at home. She’s a busy woman, an important political figure; while Lan Qiren lives with their children in this little and lonely palace, Madam Lan stays usually in the Lan’s Residence, for work purposes, or so she said at the beginning of their marriage.

Going back to the Lan’s Residence isn’t an option anyway. There were far too many painful memories waiting there, the suicide of his brother was still fresh and so it was his guilt. His brother loved Lan Qiren’s wife, and despised him deeply since it was announced the marriage between the two of them. It wasn’t Lan Qiren’s fault either: no one asked him a single thing about this marriage, or what he’d like to wear and eat during the feast, to if he wanted to marry Madam Lan.

Lan Huan pokes softly the baby that Lan Qiren’s holds so dearly. This is it, he thinks, this is all I have now, a pair of children and a broken heart. He clears his throat. He doesn’t have any right to feel unhappy, that’s a stupid thing to do. Lan Qiren is rich, privileged, married to a good woman, and has two healthy children on top of that. Many would kill for his place; he should show his gratitude more often; his mother in law has all the right to scold him every time she sees his sad expression. He’s only but an ungrateful brat. ‘’Daddy’’ Lan Huan says, suddenly standing on his feet over the mattress, moving side to side his tiny feet. ‘’Pee!’’

‘’…Right now? Well… Go! Go! Don’t pee on my bed! Go!’’ But Lan Huan keeps on his silly dance, now the floor looks too far from where he’s standing! The constant movement wakes up poor little Lan Zhan, the baby lets out a soft sob, small hands grabbing a handful of Lan Qiren’s sleeping robe.

‘’No! It is too dark!’’ Lan Qiren sighs, between calming Lan Zhan’s cries and painfully getting up from bed, still sore and hurt by the recent delivery, he gives a hand to his oldest child without leaving Lan Zhan out of his grasp; then the big boy makes a run towards the bathroom, looking behind if his father it is following or not, he’s thankfully to know that he isn’t alone, despite his papa being a little grumpy sometimes, Lan Huan knows Lan Qiren means only but safety and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special fic! I'm really exciting! I have no idea of what I'm doing but it makes me really happy!
> 
> So!  
> Of course our primer ships are between the adults, however! Would have wangjxian! Probably Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng! And Jin Zixuan x Jiang Yanli! But for now we're focusing on these pairings! I'm so happy!!!
> 
> The Cangse-Wei's have a happy and healthy relatioship, but they are poor and many times they'll be struggling because of money.
> 
> The Yu-Jiang are far different: Yu Ziyuan stays at home but he hardly speaks respectfuly to Jiang Fengmian; there are constant one-sided fights between them.
> 
> The Lans-Lans. Well, while Lan Qiren may or not may be in love with Madam Lan, she's never at home and whatever she feels for him is unknown to Lan Qiren.
> 
> Wei Ying is a month-old, Lan Zhan is a month and a week-old, JYL and LX are two years-old, Jiang Cheng is 6 months-old.
> 
> Cangse Sanren and Wei Changze are 26 years old.
> 
> Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian are 21 years old.
> 
> Lan Qiren is 19-20 years old.
> 
> Madam Lan is 29-30 years old.


End file.
